


Scorched

by pwrdbygravy



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwrdbygravy/pseuds/pwrdbygravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years have past since the revelation of Queen Elsa's gift and Arendelle has finally found peace. Now, the legend is being passed to the next generation of Arendelle's royalty. They will face new adventures and tread to places where  the influence of ice and snow cannot help them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea. 
> 
> But enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this awesome work of art that which we call Frozen. :)

Chapter One

WINTER

 

Arendelle is a kingdom of eternal spring but at a certain fateful day, it was snowing. The snow that fell on that day wasn’t what most of the doubtful citizens of the kingdom had feared it to be like, ever since the revelation of Queen Elsa’s abilities. The falling snow was gentle and fleeting, like how the dandelions, that was located at the foot of the fjords surrounding the kingdom, would dance around the wind. The cold didn’t bite either. Instead, it felt like the waters on the port on early mornings; still freezing, but not painful.

People were up and about, since they cannot afford to be lazy on a wintry day. Men would usually go up to the North Mountain or to some safe areas in the fjords to chop up some firewood for their family or to sell in the market. The ladies ran about town, looking for winter clothes and buying food stuffs that would keep their children’s stomachs warm and full. Chatter about which of stew or hot drink was best for the weather kept the streets sounding lively. The little kids were the ones that adored the wintry day. Little Olaf-like snowmen were all around the snow where kids would build forts and play games of war.

Kristen however, was neutral when it comes to snowy days. Sure, she loved winter, especially when her aunt, Queen Elsa, would work her magic in front of her eyes. More so, her father Kristoff was an ice enthusiast and when they had time, they’d go to the mountains together and become _"one"_ with the frost. At least, that’s what he says.

She doesn’t exactly hate the cold; no. She’s just a little bitter about it. That’s because when she was younger, she and her cousin Eirik, the prince and heir of the Arendelle crown, had a slight misunderstanding.

That day, when she was seven years old, was almost like this one.

 

Queen Elsa had given Eirik permission to freeze over the huge pond that was behind the castle. That pond was where they kept beautiful white lotus flowers that Kristen’s mother insisted that they should have. Plus, they were imported. They had to have a special corner.

The cousins, hand in hand, ran over to the pond with huge smiles on their faces.

“Come on, Eirik!” Kristen said. “Do the thing!”

Eirik laughed and approached the edge of the pond. “Alright,” he said. Something about his movements though seemed a bit secretive but enigmatic at the same time. “Watch.” He touched one finger to the water’s surface and with a shiny blue twinkle, clear frost started to creep into the water, turning it to ice.

“WOW!” Kristen exclaimed. “So beautiful! Can we walk on it?”

“I don’t know,” Eirik shrugged.

“Aunt Elsa did it once,” said Kristen, doing a happy little jog in her place. “Remember? Then everyone came in and started skating around.”

“I don’t really remember,” Eirik said.

“That’s only because you were indoors,” Kristen said. “Come on.” She grabbed Eirik’s hand and led him, jumping up to the surface of the ice.

Kristen looked down at the ice and admired it. It had small little snow flake patterns that were really beautiful and they glistened in the faint light because of the cloud cover overhead.

“You should be careful, Kristen,” said Eirik, grasping Kristen’s hand more firmly. “You might slip.”

“I’ll be alright!” Kristen took her hand away from his and slid around the ice. “I have complete trust in your ice powers! See?”

Eirik laughed as he frantically tried to keep up with Kristen’s pace. “You do?” The way he said it was like he was confused.

“Yeah! My mom said that whatever happens, we’ll always be family. Duh. I even talk about you a lot at school! Everyone loves that thing you do.”

“Y-you what?”

“Pay attention~ I wrote a piece at school about how awesome my cousin is. You’re so popular. Everyone wants to meet you!”

“No, Kristen!”

Kristen was pulled back by Eirik’s sudden burst of emotion.

Eirik continued. “You’re not supposed to spread it around!”

“But everyone knows already that you’re just like the Queen!”

“No, Kristen! You don’t know a thing about this!” Eirik looked at his shaking hands then at his cousin. “You never will! You’ll never know just how hard having this thing is and you talk about it like it’s the best thing in the world!”

“Because it _is_ the best thing in the world!” Kristen snapped back. “Everything you make _is_ beautiful!”

Eirik whirled around, shaking his head. “Just shut up.”

“Why?” Kristen stomped on the ice.

“Can’t you just shut your mouth?!”

As Eirik snapped, the ice seemed to crack as well. In a split second, the ice gave way to the freezing water and Kristen fell right in with a big splash.

“Kristen!” Eirik, still standing on a piece of ice that was only on the bottom of his feet, came running toward her. His steps quickly turned into small irregular circles of ice and as he bent down to offer a hand to his cousin, she turned away abruptly.

“Kristen?”

“Leave me alone and I’ll leave you alone too,” she said as she stood up, wading in the water. Eirik looked at her as she walked past him. “That’s what you want, right?” she said.

Eirik only backed down as he watched his cousin fish herself out of the pond. They hadn’t spoken to each other ever since.

 

 That memory was stuck in her mind and what luck, Kristen’s mother ordered her to go look for him. Eirik always had this tendency of wanting to be alone, even before that day, and it was even worse when they had their little spat. Her mother told her that he may be so because he was just like Queen Elsa when she was finding herself; prefer to be away from everyone else.

 “Your cousin is different,” her mom said.

“I know. Not everyone has powers over ice,” she replied, shrugging.

“He’s just lonely,” her mother brushed a strawberry blonde lock behind her ear. “You know, the Queen’s busy with running the kingdom and he has no one else to relate to.”

“But that’s not my fault.”

Kristen’s father ruffled the hair on her head while laughing. Kristen frowned at how messy her hair ended up. She spent an entire hour getting it into a neat braid too. “Come on, nothing’s better than quality time with the family, kiddo!”

“Yeah!” her mom smiled. “I’m sure Eirik wants to make it up to you in some way.”

“Well, why’d he wait for eight years?” Kristen paused. “Possibly even more?”

“Becaaaaaaaauuuusssse--because it’s not easy,” her mother looked around, trying to shrug off her impromptu choice of words. “Go on. Looking for him won’t harm you. Please, honey. We’re worried about him.”

 

Kristen grunted as she walked along the cobblestone streets of Arendelle’s central square. A cold gust of wind blew and she pulled her cream colored cape closer to her body.

Sitting on the wooden dock was Eirik. No one can miss it, Kristen thought. His platinum blond hair was a stark contrast to the dark navy blue windbreaker he had on. Kristen guessed that that was the only thing he wore because he wasn’t cold at all. She walked up to him slowly and tapped Eirik on the shoulder.

A bit startled, he turned to meet his cousin’s green eyes with his blue ones. He rolled them and looked away. “What do you want?”

“My mom wanted you home.”

“Aunt Anna?” he said, sounding surprised.

“Yeah, that’s her name. You forgot?”

Eirik frowned. “No, I didn’t forget. It’s just I…”

Before Eirik could finish, Kristen sat down next to him, looking longingly at the horizon. “Whatever I did before, I’m sorry.”

Eirik, looking like he was caught off guard, widened his eyes at what Kristen just said. “You don’t have to say sorry, Kristen. That was me. I snapped at you… probably because you were really annoying.”

“Oh, _I_ was annoying?” said Kristen, sounding hurt.

Eirik’s eyebrows met angrily, “Yeah, you can’t expect me to be your snow genie or whatever! This thing is a curse! It’s not something I’m supposed to show off!”

“Relax,” Kristen held up her two hands in defeat. “So, I have half the blame here. I understand that but at least…talk to me, okay?”

There was a momentary silence between the two before Kristen started again. “My mom told me that whatever happens, we’ll always be family, Eirik. Family are supposed to forgive each other so, I’m sorry if I bugged you before.”

Eirik smiled gently. “I’m sorry too.”

Kristen grinned and gave Eirik’s arm a gentle push. “I’m just glad that we’re not that damaged. Come on.” Kristen stood up and stretched out for a bit. “Did you forget? We’re supposed to have guests over the next morning.”

Eirik looked surprside. “Really?”

“Geez, you have to pay more attention. Tsk, tsk,” Kristen shook her head. “The Vatra Nation royalty are going to attend your mom’s coronation anniversary.”


	2. The Princess of Vatra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eirik and Kristen spot odd looking ships docking in Arendelle and they finally meet new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--contains a musical number...ish--  
> *laughs* enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters from Frozen nor its plot.

**Chapter Two**

**THE PRINCESS OF VATRA**

Eirik woke up and his room was cold as usual. He was glad that the only thing that had ice crystals were his beddings and not the entire room.

Sitting up, he ran his fingers through his silvery blond hair and blinked fast. He could see the outside of his window. The snow had already stopped falling but the land still had white patches all over.

Oh right, they were going to have royal guests over today, he thought. Then, he wondered. Why have a good will party with the Nation of Vatra? The two kingdoms were total opposites and it was obvious. Arendelle, in some way or another, was a kingdom of ice (the ruler is literally an ice queen) and the Nation of Vatra was well… the opposite: fire. The legends and political studies he got from his mom talked about how the Nation of Vatra was a formidable enemy when it came to military might and Eirik had learned that his grandfather had made a very good decision to ally Arendelle to Vatra. Even the thought of meeting their royalty made Eirik nervous. Would the folks be hot headed? Were they the kind who liked to create trouble?

 

Eirik heard two knocks on his door. He had just finished slipping on a black shirt and a dark teal jacket on top of it.

“Eirik! Come out, come out wherever you are!” Kristen’s voice went through the door in a very sing-song manner.

“Just a minute, I’m right here.”

He opened his huge white door and on the other side was a grinning Kristen. Her eyes were bright with excitement and she was doing that light jogging in place thing that she usually does. “Come on,” she said. “You should see what’s going around!”

Eirik smiled and raised his left eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready?”

“Should you?”

“I’m a guy,” he laughed. “It’s going to be as fast as you can say, ‘done’.”

“Trust me, Eirik. Just come with me outside, pleeeeeeeassssse?”

Eirik grunted. “Fine. Where to?”

 

The pair of cousins, not allowed to go around town anyway because of how busy it was, resorted to staying in one of the verandas in the castle. They simply observed the preparations with a bird’s eye view.

Like what he saw this morning, the snow had stopped falling and the weather had slowly taken a warmer turn. Bummer, Eirik thought. He wanted it to snow for a few days more.

As he was attempting to think even more deeply about the weather, he decided to watch the rumblings in the kingdom instead. He saw some women and their daughters sweeping up the streets and putting on some decorations on their houses. Clerks did the same thing with their shops and buildings. They even displayed their finest material on the windows. They even put colorful streamers on the central square where the men had erected some sort of pole.

Kristen elbowed him on the arm and he let out a small, “Oof!”

“Look!” she pointed to the horizon and indeed there were strange looking ships approaching the docks.

He eyed the foreign ships as they slowly positioned in the docks. They had a weird shape to them. Unlike their dragon shaped boats, theirs were more bird-like and they obviously added golden accents to some select parts of the ships. Who would put gold on their ships? Was the Vatra Nation that wealthy?

“I don’t know about you but I want to get out there and meet some Vatra Nation people,” said his cousin.

“Like I said, earlier. Shouldn’t you be getting ready for the party?”

Kristen frowned. “It will only be a while. Who knows? I might even find a—“ Kristen’s voice trailed off then she broke it with a big grin.

“A what?” said Eirik sounding skeptical. “Kristen, what were you going to say?”

“Find a friend, duh!”

“You idiot.”

“Quick,” said Kristen, pressing on and jogging ahead of him. “Before they get to their inns!”

 

Eirik loved his country and he would feel insanely free whenever he stepped out of the castle and walked around the streets. The fresh smell of the sea mixed with cinnamon bread from a nearby bread shop, the fragrance of tulips and rosemary from a flower and herb shop, and just brewed eggnog from a random house filled his lungs.

The pair stopped as they got to the docks. More specifically, Kristen froze.

Eirik looked around to see why his cousin had suddenly rooted herself to the cobblestone. “Kristen?”

“Look,” she murmured in reply. Eirik followed her gaze to a boy that was about their age. He had a healthy tan and a mess mop of jet black hair on top of his head. He was dressed in an odd attire. His shirt was the color of tomatoes and his collar was stiff and standing. Right, his Aunt Anna had called it an ‘Eastern collar’… whatever that was. On top if his shirt was some sort of vest in a darker shade of red except it was outlined with gold. Eirik wondered if it was real.  The boy was carrying with him a heavily ornamented wooden box in his arms. Now that he had looked around, he noticed that almost all of the foreigners wore different shades of red, gold, and black. Wow. Was that a rule in Vatra?

As the boy approached their direction, Kristen had already shot out from her stationary position and went up to the boy. Eirik sighed and followed.

“Hey there!” said Kristen. “You must be one of the guys from Vatra.”

The boy looked at her. He had eerie bright golden eyes; more weirdness from a foreign country. He replied, “Yeah.”

“Welcome to Arendelle!” exclaimed Kristen. “I’m Kristen and this is my cousin Eirik.”

“Eirik and Kristen,” hummed the boy. “Aren’t you two the royals?”

“Uhh sort of,” Eirik added.

“Wow, you guys are just walking around without getting worshipped or anything.”

“Worshipped?” Eirik echoed.

“Yeah. Worshipped. Where I come from, the commoners worship the royal family since it’s believed that they descended from gods and phoenixes.”

“Ummm. Why is that?” asked Kristen.

“Oh, didn’t you know? The royal family of Vatra has some sort of hereditary ability to create fire from nowhere.”

Eirik thought that the way the guy had said it was too casual.

“Really? Here in Arendelle, there are only two royals who have the power over ice. That’s the Queen and her son, Eirik over here,” Kristen added, sounding very proud. Eirik just stared at her in disbelief.

“Wow. That’s… _wow_ ,” said the guy, a smile was slowly creeping to his face.

“I don’t have it though,” she added. “I’m just his cousin.”

“It’s okay,” smiled the guy. “I don’t have it too.”

“Wait, wait,” interrupted Eirik. “Does that mean you’re a royal?”

“Somewhat,” the guy replied. “I’m the princess’ cousin. The name’s Malik.”

“OOH!” exclaimed Kristen. “A princess!”

Eirik shushed her.

“Eirik should go and meet her then,” said Kristen. She wobbled her eyebrows  and elbowed him on the arm two times.

“That’s not a good idea,” Malik shook his head.

“Nope,” said a random guy who was carrying some sort of luggage with him. He just happened to join in.

“Nadda,” said another. Eirik looked around as to why these people were suddenly butting in to their conversation.

Suddenly, Malik set down his box on a bigger one that was for cargo while some other guys just burst out into a song like it was normal. The other guys started to beat a tune into the luggage they were carrying, complete with harmonic dance choreography while Malik sang:

_She’s a liar with lots of finesse_

_Born that way_

_And expected to be no less_

_She has eyes that pierce_

_and a mouth that reveals_

_Your darkest, deepest, inner fears_

_Bring her down_

_That’s what they say_

_No use, to her,_

_You’re all just clowns_

“Really?” Eirik added. “A tyrant?”

“SHHHHH!” said Kristen as she clapped lightly to the beat and as if by fate, more random guys joined in, this time with instruments.

_Bring her down_

_So we can see_

_Just how much of a beauty she can be_

_“_ Oh yeah!” added a random guy.

 

_We all damn the Princess_

_Woman of the Sun!_

_Phoenix in disguise_

_Red haze in the sky_

_We all fall for her_

_But no one knows why_

Then, still in sing-song, Malik approached Eirik and sang:

_When you meet her_

_Never look at her straight in the eye_

_I’ll tell you why_

_She’s a blinding beauty_

_But a monster beneath_

_Doesn’t it sound tempting?_

_Did I get you wondering?_

“No, not really,” replied Eirik. “She sounds like a horrible person. Like an evil stepmother kind.” Eirik looked around and the other guys were still playing the beat for some reason.

“Is that really what you think?”  

Eirik nodded firmly.

“Well, okay.” Malik laughed and returned to his song.

_No one damns the Princess!_

_And we don’t know why!_

_We all want her down_

_But we can’t_

“She’s got the crown!” exclaimed a random guy who Malik just happened to push away.

_A liar with lots of finesse_

_That’s the Vatran Princess_

With that, all the ‘performers’ stroke a pose as one when suddenly, a man dressed in long red and gold robes cleared his throat and announced, “Go back to your jobs. Princess Asura will pass.”

Kristen jabbed Eirik on the arm. “The Princess. The one they were singing about. I gotta say, they’re good performers.”

Coming down from one of the boats was a girl with rose white skin and jet black hair that was pinned on a bun with a golden phoenix bird shaped pin. Her hair, that swayed from side to side as she walked down, fell into fringes on the sides of her face. Contrary to what Eirik imagined her to look like, she was quite the opposite. She definitely wasn’t the evil stepmother type since she was their age. Also, the princess wasn’t wearing a ridiculously expensive looking dress. She was wearing red pants and even more shocking, black armor outlined with gold.

“What’s going on here?” she said. “Get back to work.” She whipped her attention to Malik who bent down to pick up the wooden box that he was carrying earlier. “Malik, what are you doing there? Leave the luggage to the minions and prepare yourself for the ball.”

Malik nodded and jogged back up to the ship, passing by the princess.

She looked back at the cousins and said, “And who might you be?”

Eirik was compelled to answer this time, so why not take it a few notches higher? “My name is Eirik, Prince of Arendelle and this is my cousin, Kristen. Welcome to our country.”


	3. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the Arendelle-Vatra ball of good will and Kristen realizes a few things on her own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got another musical number-like chapter for you!~ It's slowly becoming a habit though
> 
> Again.... I don't own the original Frozen concept and characters.

Chapter Three

The Ball

 

Kristen was surprised by her cousin’s sudden sass. Eirik never took the initiative to talk to a girl, especially a princess. He just wasn’t the mingling kind and now he goes on and introduces himself to a scary looking girl? Wow.

“The Prince?” replied the princess. Kristen definitely thought that her voice had traces of ‘the attitude’. “Why, it’s nice to be here. I am Princess Asura of the Nation of Vatra. We celebrate your Queen’s many years of rule with the purest of hearts. After all, we have been very good trading partners.”

Kristen scratched the back of her head unconsciously. She never really understood monarchy stuff in the first place.

Eirik nodded firmly. “Thank you. Princess, perhaps you should step in to the quarters that we have prepared for you. You must be tired from your journey.”

 _I see_ , Kristen thought. _So we’re unleashing some really formal English here, huh?_

“Indeed.” Princess Asura stepped forward, passing the two cousins. “Ragna, let’s get going. I want to take a short nap before we go to the palace.”

The man wearing the robes from earlier nodded. “Yes, your Highness.”

Asura looked back to the two and said, “I’ll be seeing you two later at the ball.”

With a click of her heel, she went away.

Making sure that the princess and her entourage had gone a good distance away from them, Kristen stepped closer to Eirik and whispered to him in the ear, “She’s so arrogant…and you were awesome by the way.”

“You should see how the other princes act,” said Eirik, his left eyebrow arching.

Kristen snorted. “Are you saying that she acts like a prince instead of a princess?”

There was a long pause.

Eirik snorted. “I think so, yeah.”

Kristen delivered a playful punch to Eirik’s arm. “You!”

 

It was an hour before her aunt’s coronation anniversary ball; slash the Arendelle-Vatra good will ball.

Her mom, Anna, was slowly tying her strawberry blond hair into an intricate double twist bun. After seeing pictures of her mom and her aunt from the old days, Kristen insisted that she carry on the tradition of ye old braids.

Kristen could tell that her mom was humming an awfully familiar tune.

“Sooooo,” Kristen started. “Mom. I sort of met the princess today.”

“You mean Asura, the Vatran princess?” Anna replied.

“Yeah. I met her cousin too. His name’s Malik.”

“She brought a cousin over? That’s really nice of her. Your cousin’s supposed to dance with the princess later. I bet she’s going to be precious, just like you.”

“Riiiiiight. The dance thing. It’s a tradition.” Kristen’s mind wandered to the fact that Asura wasn’t wearing a dress earlier. Would she wear armor later at the ball too?

“I’m pretty sure that her cousin would ask you to dance as well.”

Kristen felt her mom’s hands stop fumbling with her hair.

“There,” said Anna. “You’re all done and beautiful!”

“Thanks, ma…and really?”

Anna smiled sweetly at her daughter. “Yes, really.”

Kristen smiled to herself. “Well, I think he’s charming… ish.”

“Oh? The princess’ cousin? Then I want to see this guy.” Anna went to the budoir and got a gaudy bottle that Kristen recognized as perfume.

“Oh, mother! He’s the mysterious kind!” Kristen exclaimed. “Dark black hair, eerie golden eyes, great toned form—BLEEEEEEEEGH!”

“Ah, sorry! Sorry.” Anna had accidentally sprayed the perfume on Kristen’s face.

“It’s okay, mother,” said Kristen. She paused to remember Malik’s face and she sighed. She sighed? Like how those maidens from fairy tales do when they think about their crushes? _Ugh_ , Kristen thought. _I’ve tread into the realm of the cliché_.

Anna smiled and brushed the back of her hand gently on Kristen’s face. “Look at you, all dolled up.” Anna turned Kristen around so that she can look at herself in the intricately designed whole body mirror. To Kristen’s surprise, Anna sniffed comically.

Kristen could see the striking resemblance. The freckles, the blue eyes, although the lighter hair was from her father’s, everything about her seemed like a reflection of her mother. She didn’t mind it that way though. But tonight, it was like she was a different person. She had on a black and dark teal dress that had gold flower designs. Her hair, courtesy of her mother, was adorned with a dainty looking gold mistletoe ornament. Kristen smiled and her cheeks flared pink. She was happy and ready to face the world.

“Remember darling,” Anna looked at her with loving eyes. “Love is an open door. If you really think that this Malik is for you, jump at the chance. I will always be behind you.”

Kristen smiled. “Thanks—you won’t be literally behind me, right?”

Anna smiled straight at Kristen for a whole three seconds. “No, of course not.”

Kristen narrowed her eyes. “You better be sure.”

“I can’t say the same thing for your father though,” Anna laughed.

“Mom!” Kristen walked to the door. “Please get dad away from me during the ball.”

“I’ll try my best.”

 

Arendelle didn’t throw that many balls and when they do, they really throw it. Kristen was sure that her Aunt Elsa had taken part in the decorations because the halls had beautiful crystallized ice in some sort of a creeping vine design all over. The chandeliers were massive and lit up the rooms with a soft light while the ceiling had snow flake patterns on them.

From the corner of her eye, Kristen caught a familiar graceful figure from the distance. As she had suspected, it was the Queen herself.

“Aunt Elsa! I mean, my Queen,” she said, jogging lightly to where Elsa had been standing. As the Queen turned, Kristen saw that Eirik was also standing beside her.

“Kristen,” smiled Elsa. “You look very beautiful tonight.”

“So do you, my Queen. I’m also very excited!” she jogged lightly in place.

The Queen giggled. “I’m glad to hear that but remember, this may be a ball but it’s a goodwill ball. I expect both of you to behave yourselves.”

“Sure thing, my Queen!” Kristen replied.

“Well,” she said. “I’m just about done here. Eirik, why don’t you accompany your cousin here and have some fun while you’re at it?”

Eirik nodded. “Of course.”

 

Kristen looked at her cousin. He was smartly dressed in a navy blue suit with white trimmings yet his silvery hair was kept in its usual messy manner. Good. At least, he wasn’t being too goody-goody two shoes tonight.

“Someone’s dressed real smooth tonight,” she said, elbowing Eirik twice on the arm.

He laughed. “I could say the same about you. You look beautiful.”

“Thanks.”

“And you smell like vanilla…and cinnamon.”

“It’s from one of mom’s stuff—eeeew, you’re smelling me!”

“Correction: you _reek_ of it. I don’t even need to catch a whiff.”

“Whatever,” Kristen frowned. “Oh hey, look!”

Kristen pointed to the huge white doors and when it opened, emerged the Vatrans. Like always, the princess had an entourage with her but this time, she was finally wearing a dress. _Finally._

Kristen looked at her long enough to decide that she’s a pretty girl if she didn’t scowl too much. Her dress was long and body fit. It had a closed neck collar outlined with gold and the dress itself was red. However, the red turned into black when it came to her hands and the hem, like a flowing gradient. Her long black hair was worn free but she had a golden phoenix bird ornament that pinned one of her fringes back. As the princess strode in, her golden rectangular drop earrings swayed with her movements and as usual, she wore a face of confidence.

“Good evening,” she said as she crossed paths with the two cousins. The two bowed in return. Kristen wondered why they didn’t even bother to reply.

Instead, her eyes wandered to the boy that was standing beside Asura. It was Malik. He was dressed in a blunt red and black suit and his mop top hair was slicked back very smartly. A smile slowly crept into Kristen’s face.

“Princess,” Eirik said, out of the blue. “It is tradition here in Arendelle that I invite you to a dance. Is that alright?” Kristen watched as Eirik offered his hand to Asura.

With a scowl, Asura examined his hand. “Well, I suppose I can’t refuse. Malik, you’re in charge for the mean time.”

Malik nodded.

 

Kristen watched her cousin lead the princess to the middle of the dance floor like a very smooth gentleman. _Kudos,_ she thought.

“Kristen,” said Malik. That almost made her jump out of her skin. She had forgotten he was there. “You look great.”

Kristen laughed nervously. “Thanks. You too.”

Suddenly, a Vatran man (she could tell because of the red and black clothes) approached Malik and whispered something into his ear. _More royalty stuff, I guess_ , she thought.

Malik smiled and turned to Kristen. “can I get you a drink or something?”

Kristen blinked fast. “A drink? Me? Oh, uh, sure!”

The Princess’ cousin laughed. “Alright. Ragna.”

Kristen recognized Ragna from earlier as he strode into view. “Yes, sir?”

“I’m going to spend some time with this beautiful girl here for a while. Do you mind watching the men for me?”

“No, sir. It will be my pleasure,” replied Ragna.

Suddenly, Kristen felt Malik’s warm hand snake its way through her fingers as he gently pulled her away with him. “Come on.”

The two stopped at a banquet table that was the nearest to the big window that overlooked Arendelle’s sky line. Malik passed her a glass of red wine and with a meek face, she sipped little bits of it.

“You should taste the wine back in Vatra,” he said, smiling. “They taste like the luscious red earth.”

“That sounds so…. Tasty,” replied Kristen. _Good Odin, what am I talking about?_ she thought, while struggling to keep a smiling face.

“It is. Asura keeps a whole cellar of aged wine and we would take them out for a drink if we feel like it.”

“I thought you didn’t like your cousin.”

Malik hummed. “Sometimes I do, sometimes I don’t. I don’t know Kristen. Asura’s a very hard person to deal with, but I’m sure that when the time comes, she’ll come out clean.”

“I see,” she nodded.

“But enough about her, let’s talk about you.”

 _WOAH._ Kristen thought. “Why?”

“Because I want to know, duh?”

“I’m not so sure that you’d like what you’d hear.”

“I would, trust me,” he smiled. “If a guy’s interested in a girl, he’d probably find everything about her interesting.” He smiled, arching his eyebrow.

Kristen’s heart started to pound lightly in her chest. Gosh, the distance between them felt like it was getting shorter. _Oh no, son. You did not just go there,_ Kristen thought.

“Well,” she laughed. “Here goes.” Kristen grabbed Malik’s hand, remembering what her mom told her earlier: Love is an open door, why not jump at the chance?

She led him towards the very same place where her incident with Eirik happened. Singing, she poured out some of her pent up feelings:

 

_When I was younger_

_My heart would feel lighter_

_Whenever I see the boy that I really liked_

_When I got older_

_The lessons got harder_

_When I realized that it's not what it's like_

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Malik snort at her last line. Smiling she continued:

_Old fairy tales_

_Speak of sweet days_

_full of love_

_It feels hot to touch_

_That chocolate mirage_

_I liked him like a sweet merangue_

_But I burnt my tongue_

_I hope these days_

_My memories will be sweet_

_With you I bet it will be just what I need_

_Hey tell me more_

_about love like lores_

_like the ones that I believed in before_

_Do I need a recipe for this to work?_

_Because with you I'm just a lowly young girl_

_Hey tell me more_

_about love like lores_

_like the ones that I believed in before_

 

After everything, she watched Malik with hopeful eyes. He was still smiling at her and that actually felt _weird_.

“That was…” he said. “An eye opener.”

“Really?”

He smiled. “Kristen, you’re a very beautiful girl but I’m sorry. That’s not what I plan on accomplishing here.”

“Wait, what?”

Malik strode a few steps away from her and stretched his arms out. “My plan on getting you away from the public’s watchful eye succeeded, however I never expected this,” he laughed. “No matter, now on to step two. Where is the Queen’s scepter and orb?”

Before Kristen could say anything, she heard a sloppy panting noise behind her. She turned around and saw a giant lizard and riding on top of it, saddle and all, was a pale lady with a jet black bob cut. On the left side of her face was a lizard tattoo and her lips were as red as Malik’s outfit.

“Seems like someone caught some lovely bait,” said the lady.

 

 

 

 


	4. Globus Cruciger Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eirik assumes his role as a prince and tries to save his cousin and his mom's royal sovereign regalia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the Globus Cruciger was that thing that Elsa held along with the scepter when she was given the crown. Remember? Yes? No?  
> *smiles*

Chapter Four

Globus Cruciger Heist

 

Eirik looked down a bit, but he didn’t dare to make his eyes meet the princess’. It seemed like her attention was fixed on something else this whole time. At least he wasn’t exactly embarrassing himself here.

“This tradition of yours,” she started.

“Mn, yes?”

“If it were implemented in Vatra, it will be branded as an act of sexism, even by the peasants, and they’ll take that as a chance for a _coup._ Well, everything they see is a chance for a _coup._ ”

“Not to offend you princess but maybe you shouldn’t think too lowly of your subjects.”

Asura laughed. “Why, because I called them peasants? Peasants will be peasants. Everyone has a place in this world, Prince of Arendelle. Mine is to be a royal and to keep my people in their places. Shouldn’t that be yours too?”

Eirik sighed. “No wonder your cousin doesn’t exactly like you.”

“Malik? Oh, he’s free to think what he wants.”

Unconsciously, Eirik stopped dancing as he dropped the princess’ hand. “I think that’s enough dancing for now.”

Asura didn’t even exhibit a slight change of emotion. ‘Well, thank you. I hoped that strengthened our nations’ relationships even for a bit.”

With scornful eyes, Eirik watched as she strode away. It made sense that she had such a watchful eye against _coups_ since her attitude would most likely start them anyway.

 

“What’s the matter?” said Elsa as Eirik returned to her side. She was standing near her throne, overlooking the event.

“Nothing,” he replied. “I just took the Princess of Vatra for a dance, that’s all.”

“Job well done,” said the Queen, her face proud. Eirik could hear the sincerity in how she said it too. “By the way son, where’s your cousin?”

True, his mom wasn’t used to the fact that Kristen wasn’t anywhere near him. “I think she was hanging out with Malik.”

“Pardon?”

“Princess Asura’s cousin,” he replied. “I think they left just after I took the princess to the dance floor.”

“I see,” another voice entered the conversation. It was Aunt Anna. “She might be having a great time then!”

“Anna,” said the Queen. She approached her with wide arms and the two exchanged hugs. Right beside Anna was her husband, Kristoff. Eirik smiled. Uncle Kristoff was a big man but he was warm and funny, like a teddy bear.

“Who’s this malik I keep on hearing about?” he said, trying to sound menacing.

“No one dear!” replied a frantic Anna. “Just a little crush!”

“Just a little crush?” echoed Kristoff.

Eirik snorted. “Maybe I should go look for her.”

“No!” Anna exclaimed. “I’m sure she’s fine…working her magic and all,” she said, elbowing Kristoff on the arm twice. Kristoff just pouted. Eirik recognized that that gesture was exactly the same one Kristen does to him.

Suddenly, his uncle inched closer to him, whispering, “Go find your cousin. I’ll hold these two off.”

Eirik nodded.

Kristoff let out a big laugh and started blabbing something about ice sculptures he saw in his dreams last night. Eirik saw that as his chance to slip away.

 

The ball was going well, according to Eirik observation, The foreigners were busying themselves over Arendelle’s exquisite array of food and the rest of the people were mingling and having fun, occupying the dance floor and all.

First of all, he had no idea where those two went, so he started walking aimlessly around the palace. While walking, he thought, _Really? Kristen liked Malik that much? To the point of dragging him to somewhere private? This is all too fast._

He shook his head and murmured, “Girls.”

 

While passing through a window he heard a yelp. Eirik looked outside and saw a giant lizard. _A giant lizard!_

Beside it was a tall and pale girl, dressed in all black. She had a jet black bob, a lizard tattoo on her face, and very red lips. She was apprehending a strawberry blonde girl.

No way, Eirik thought. That was Kristen!

 

“Sonia,” said a familiar figure who was standing in front of them. It was Malik. “Handle her gently, at least.”

The girl called Sonia pouted. “Malik, can we at move a little faster? I’m getting tired here.”

“We can’t move any faster if we don’t know where the scepter and orb is,” eh replied. Something about the way he talked seemed different. He sounded more confident and egoistic. To be specific, he sounded just like his cousin.

Eirik had to do something.

“Hah!” Kristen spat out. “I don’t even know where it is! You’re just wasting your time here! OW!” Sonia pulled Kristen’s bun back.

Malik just narrowed his eyes at Kristen. “It’s either that or we’ll drag you around to places where we suspect it is. Sonia, let’s go.”

Sonia nodded and pulled Kristen by the arm. With Malik on the lead, they started to walk back the way they came.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

Suddenly, a wall of sharp icicles stopped Malik from moving any further.

Eirik walked in. The way he had done it was so direct and unguarded that it made Kristen’s eyes widen in fear.

“Well, if it isn’t the Ice Prince?” Malik said, his tone taunting.

“This is him?” Sonia added, her  eyebrow arching.

“Don’t you ever regard my cousin like that!” Kristen snapped.

“Oh, shut up you!”

“What are your plans?” Eirik said, simple and direct.

“Pshhhaw,” Malik snorted. “Why would I event ell you?” With a twisted smile, he shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Did you know?” he continued. “Your cousin confessed to me.”

Eirik was genuinely surprised but deep down, he was kind of expecting it.

Kristen scoffed in the distance.

“Her love life has nothing to do with me,” Eirik replied. “But if she gets hurt, then I won't hesitate to step in.”

Malik laughed. “Ah, so this is you stepping in?”

“Yeah.”

Without warning, Eirik delivered a sharp punch to Malik’s face. Sonia reacted very quickly to this. She threw a dagger, which seemed like she got from out of nowhere, straight for Eirik.

Watching the dagger flying towards him, Eirk closed his eyes and braced himself, only to hear the cracking of ice. As he opened his eyes, an icy stalagmite, as tall as he was, grew from the ground, serving as his shield.

Malik was massaging his jaw when he saw the feat. “How about the two of us do some business? After all, our nations are good business partners.”

“Eirik! Don’t you ever listen to that abstard!” Kristen hollered.

Setting Kristen’s warning aside, he answered, “Go on.”

“In exchange for your cousin, bring me to the Queen’s regalia, her scepter and her Globus Cruciger.” To emphasize his point, Malik snapped his fingers and Sinoa’s giant pet lizard opened its mouth next to Kristen’s head. “We don’t want your lovely cousin digested in lizard stomach acids, do we?”

Solemnly, Eirik answered, “Follow me.”

 

Queen Elsa’s sovereign regalia was kept in the room where the Arendelle royal family hung their paintings.

As Eirik passed each painting, he felt himself die a little more inside. _What kind of prince am I?_ he thought. He’d have to set everything right and he’d have to do it now. There’s no other way; no other time.

Finally, they stopped at a huge solo painting of a younger Queen Elsa, holding the scepter and orb. Beneath the painting was a table where the two items sat. both were rested on a velvet pillow.

“There it is,” said Sonia.

“I know,” Malik said, rolling his eyeballs at her. Leaving Sonia behind, he appraiched the items slowly and grasped them in his hands. He breathed in hard and smiled. “So this is what it feels like, huh?”

While Malik was busy marveling over the regalia, Eirik started gathering himself up. _I’m sorry mom. I’m going to have to ruin this room,_ he thought, while closing his eyes shut.

“Kristen,” he muttered, eyes still closed.

“What?” Kristen’s voice was whispery in the distance.

“Take cover, please.”

 

As he opened his eyes, he just let everything go and the room exploded into a snowy mess. Eirik saw it all. From his view, it was like a blizzard was unleashed out into the room. Tons of snow blew out into all directions, covering the paintings and walls in frost. He thought that it was beautiful, until he saw Kristen shaking in the corner, shielding herself from the cold. Then, he realized that his hands too were shaking. His legs suddenly felt weak.

“What was that?” he heard faint voice from outside the room.

“There’s frost on this door!”

“The Prince!”

“Thank you,” he murmured as he fell down on his knees, exhausted. Eirik has never felt so relieved in his entire life.

 

Malik dug himself out of the snow that covered him. Hi shivered, picked up the items, and grabbed Sonia by the arm. “Take your lizard, we’re getting out of here.”

“NO!” Kristen snapped out of the cold as she caught sight of the two, riding on Sonia’s lizard, ready to jump out of a window.

“Over there!” the guards had finally broken into the room.

“The Queen’s regalia is gone!”

“That Vatran has taken it!”

All of them scrambled to the window but it was no use, they had already jumped out.


End file.
